


Destiny

by KibaSin



Series: Past Time [31]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Memories, Near Death Experiences, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaSin/pseuds/KibaSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hated destiny. She hated it for reasons that anyone could have understood. For destiny always cheated her out of her happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any material belonging to the creators of Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

Her hand clutched his own, wondering why he'd done it.

" _This is our destiny,_ "  _she heard him whisper into her ear._

_She turned, "If destiny had anything to do with this, I'd spit in its face."_

_He blinked in surprise, his eyebrow lifting in a silent question._

_She frowned, "Destiny has cheated me once. I don't want it to cheat me of this."_

_He nodded, understanding._

Tears washed over her cheeks while he stared at her, his eyes once again asking a silent question. She could see the pain there, the pain that was obviously being placed upon him, though she didn't wish to look at the reason why. She didn't want to believe that destiny had once again given her an unhappy ending.

" _Destiny has nothing to do with us!" she snapped._

_He shook his head. "Everyone's destiny is written in stone. If we're meant to be together, then we shall be. If not, then we will soon find out."_

" _How can you say that?" she yelled. "How can you talk so easily about something that you obviously know nothing about?"_

_His eyes glared. "If I know nothing, then what do you know?"_

_She grew silent._

Others watched, silently, as a woman stood behind the one knelt, tears running from her pupil-less eyes. She continued to stare at them, her eyes looking down at the weapons sticking from the body of the man. She looked surprised when a tall blonde wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close as she allowed her tears to run into his clothing. Others simply could not take the sight any longer, and turned to the other.

Blood dribbled down from the side of his lip, a shaky breath being drawn into his lungs.

" _Why do you always argue with me?"_

" _Why must you always insist that my destiny has everything to do with the actions I take?"_

" _Because I believe so," he replied._

" _And I do not," she frowned._

" _Then perhaps…"_

_She grabbed him, holding onto the front of his clothing. "Please, please, don't say that," she whispered. "Please."_

" _Why? You do not even know what I was going to say," he commented._

" _I do," she whispered. "Destiny has already taken my family, please, please, don't let it take you too."_

"You fool," she said, her voice shaking. "You stupid, stupid fool."

His eyes filled with amusement, barely hiding the pain he was going through.

" _Destiny? Is that all you know how to talk about?" she snapped._

" _I could speak of fate," he chuckled._

" _Destiny and fate are the same thing," she said darkly. "To speak of fate would be defeating the purpose of not speaking of it at all."_

" _Very well," he sighed in defeat._

_She knew he was not so easily won, and the topic would come back up sooner or later. "Do you always have to insist that destiny has anything to do with how we live? We make our own lives, destiny does not make it for us."_

_He remained silent._

" _Perhaps our final destiny, the destiny to die, is written in stone," she chuckled, "but what we do until then is not."_

" _Or so you believe," he said._

" _No, I do know," she frowned. "Destiny would not have taken my family away. It wouldn't have."_

"Did I…" he coughed.

She shushed him, saying, "Don't speak. You must save your strength until the medic-nins come. They'll be able to save you."

"If it is my…" he began.

"Don't speak of that now," she muttered, pulling him closer. "Please, don't speak of that now."

" _Blah, blah, blah," she said. "I hear the same thing from you over and over again. Try to find something original, why don't you?"_

_He scowled. "If you do not like it, you know where the door is."_

_She frowned. "But I don't wish to leave."_

" _Perhaps it is your destiny to," he replied. "We do not seem to get along very well anymore."_

" _That's only because you insist on reminding me of the same thing over and over again. If destiny had anything to do with my life, then my decision to kiss you right now would have an affect on it, but it doesn't." She smirked at him._

" _Do you wish to test that theory?" he asked._

_A blush rose to her cheeks. "N-no!"_

" _Then how do you know it is true?" he asked, a smug smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth._

" _I… I just know!" she said._

_He grabbed her chin between his fingers. "Prove it," he said. Then, his lips lowered onto hers. Passion passed between them, his fingers clasping around her forearms, as he pulled her closer. "Prove to me that it means nothing," he whispered after pulling away._

_She stood there, her lips slightly parted, and eyes closed._

Knowing that she would not be able to heal him herself, she felt worthless. She felt like she could do nothing for him, for the wound was too life threatening for her to save. She knew that she was a failure to her clan. She knew that, which was why she pulled him closer. Such a strong individual who was considered a prodigy, who'd once, said he loved her. She was nothing, how could someone like him love her?

_Another moan rose into her throat, his tongue sliding up her flesh._

" _Is this not destiny?" he whispered._

" _S-shut up," she hissed. "This is_ not _the time."_

" _You simply don't wish for me to stop," he replied._

" _Sometimes…" she 'eeped' suddenly, his fingers brushing against her again. "Ah… I-I think that you're too cocky for you own good."_

" _You seem to like it, though," he smirked._

_Pushing away from him, or trying to, she snapped, "Well, maybe I don't want to like it."_

" _Perhaps it_ is _your destiny to pretend to hate it, yet secretly love whenever I touch you," he chuckled._

_She didn't argue._

His eyes flashed a little at seeing her tears, his hand trying to lift in order to wipe them away. His strength was leaving him, and he felt her hand catch his own, stopping him from making too much movement. Sucking in another breath, he coughed, "Don't cry."

"Don't tell me not to cry!" she snapped.

"I… I don't like to see you… cry," he said, trying not to seem weaker than he was.

She leaned over him, her forehead nearly resting on his own as she stared into his eyes. "Why must you always be so stubborn?" she asked.

"Why must you?" he said, a smirk trying to pull at his lips.

" _Hold me," she whispered. "I'm not sure how much more I can take of you."_

_He shook his head, turning away._

" _Why must you always be so stubborn?" she scowled._

" _I was assigned that mission. I must take it in order to live well, just as I must take it in order to make sure we have a living," he sighed._

" _I could take missions. I am chuunin," she frowned. "Then you would not have to—"_

_He pulled away from the kiss he'd engaged. "I won't allow that."_

" _Why?"_

_He gave her a look for being so stupid, and then shook his head. "I do not like it when you risk your life."_

" _But that is what you're doing," she huffed. "I don't like thinking you won't ever come back…"_

" _I'll always come back…" he said. "It is my destiny."_

" _Oh, shut up about destiny already!" she threw up her hands._

_A smirk formed onto his lips._

She felt like she was losing a piece of herself, watching as he died. She knew he was dying. There was nothing she could do to stop it. "Neji," she whispered. "Neji, please don't leave me."

He coughed.

"This…" she stopped, "this can't be your destiny. It can't be."

"Perhaps… it is," he whispered.

"No," she shook her head. "It can't be. Destiny… destiny has already taken so much from me."

"I'm sorry," he said.

Shifting her eyes to connect with his own, she blinked. "Why? Why are you apologizing, Neji?"

"I… I had to… save… Hinata-sama… and in doing so… I've…" he stopped, wincing. "I'm sorry."

He was fading before her very eyes. More tears fell from her eyes onto his face, but he merely stared at her as if he wanted to stop her pain. She knew he couldn't, for in order to do so he'd have to live, and she was afraid that wasn't going to happen. She understood why he'd done what he had, she did, but she hated it. She hated the rest of the Hyuuga clan for it, but she hated the fact that he was dying even more. "Please, don't apologize. I'm the one who should be sorry," she whimpered.

"A branch member," he coughed, "must protect the… main branch… I'm sorry."

"I know, I know," she said, her head shaking. "Just don't leave me, and everything will be alright."

"Kagome?"

"Yes?" she asked. She stared at his dimming eyes, wishing that the pupil-less orbs weren't doing that. She'd seen so many people die, she knew what was happening, and she hated it. She wanted the orbs rimmed with happiness, indifference, and boredom returned to her, not those lifeless orbs that came upon a person—the signal of death.

"Destiny… destiny must really… hate us…" he chuckled.

She smiled, nodding. "Yeah…"

His eyes slide closed.

"Neji?" she whispered, pulling him closer. He didn't respond. "Neji? Neji!"

Still, he merely moved as she shook him.

" _NEJI_!"

A flash of blue filled the area, shock settling into the minds of those standing around them.

* * *

" _I love you."_

 

" _I know," he smirked._

" _Don't you love me?" she asked._

" _Perhaps," he replied._

" _What does that mean?" she asked, anger entering her voice._

" _That perhaps it is simply my destiny to love you now," he said. "Later, though, I shall see a beautiful, powerful young woman standing in the middle of the street somewhere and fall in love with her, following the path of my true destiny."_

" _Jerk," she growled._

_He blinked, frowning. "Did I… upset you?"_

" _What do you think?" she asked, turning her head away._

" _I was merely joking," he said._

" _Then don't sound so fucking sure it will happen!"_

" _There is no reason to yell at me," he said._

_She turned her head back, tears leaking from her eyes. "There's no reason to act like you're suddenly going to walk out on me simply because I'm not good enough! I know that already, god damn it!"_

_His hand came up, wiping silently at the tears washing over her cheeks. "What gave you that idea?"_

" _I have never been good enough," she whispered. She tried to turn away, but found that his hand was holding her chin still. "I've always known that."_

" _You're wrong," he said, pulling her closer._

" _If only," she said. "If only… that were true."_

" _I wish you would not think this way," he murmured._

" _I wish you would stop talking of destiny," she whispered. "Destiny hates me. I hate destiny. If you continue, someday you might just disappear, and I don't want that."_

" _I won't," he declared. "I won't."_

* * *

His eyes slide open, his body stiff.

 

Bright eyes stared into his own. "You're awake," a voice whispered.

He groaned.

"Neji…" she whispered. "You're alive!"

"Wench," he growled, his voice unused and rough.

Tears washed over her cheeks again. "You're alive! You're alive!"

He allowed her to grab hold of him, her hands clenching into his shirt. She sobbed into his chest, and he smirked at the image she made. He loved seeing her that way, it meant he was able to try and protect her.

"I'm so happy," she whispered. Turning her eyes up, she smiled. "For once, destiny has dealt me a winning hand."

He blinked, opening his mouth to say something.

"Don't say anything," she whispered. "Don't. Not right now. Not when I'm happy." Seeing his slightly confused eyes, she whispered. "I'm happy because destiny doesn't seem to hate me after all."

_\--Fin_


End file.
